In the sport of bicycling, recreational riders may attain speeds over 35 miles per hour. In competitive bicycle races, riders may attain speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour. At these speeds, impact with the riding surface at these speeds results in extensive and sometimes serious abrasions and lacerations of the back, legs, and arms.
Currently, the only protective gear or articles of clothing used by recreational bicyclists and licensed amateur racing bicyclists are helmets or protective gloves.
For many years, wearing bicycle helmets met with considerable resistance. Recreational riders felt it unnecessary, and competitive racers did not want the additional weight which reduced speed. It was not until the relatively recent introduction of aerodynamic, ventilated, bicycle helmets constructed with lightweight plastics that helmets became accepted and a requirement for competitive racing. The widespread use of bicycle helmets resulted in a well documented reduction in head injuries.
While helmets have significantly reduced head injuries, serious skin abrasions and lacerations regularly occur in competitive bicycle races. Bicycle racers refer to this injury as road rash, and, unfortunately, have accepted this risk as part of the sport. These injuries affect the upper and lower back, shoulders, upper arms, knees, buttocks, and outer aspects of the hips and thighs. At most any sanctioned competitive bicycle race it is common to find a paramedic providing first aid to a fallen rider whose lacerated and bleeding skin is exposed through shredded bicycle clothing.
Heretofore, bicycle protective clothing used by recreational and racing bicyclists was constructed only with conventional fabric such as acrylic, polyester, nylon, wool, cotton, spandex (Lycra.TM.), or blends of these fabrics. None of these fabrics offer bicyclists material protection from skin abrasions or lacerations resulting from high speed body contact with pavement or similar abrasive and resistant surfaces. The primary purpose of currently available clothing designed specifically for bicycling is to provide an attractive, functional, comfortable, lightweight, and tight fitting covering which reduces the loss of body heat and blocks the wind.
As in the case of the initial introduction of protective bicycle helmets, there is resistance to wearing any external padding or rigid armor. Racing bicyclists will not wear clothing containing extra padding or multiple layers of fabric (except in the saddle area) as this would add weight, prevent the evaporation of perspiration, increase wind resistance, cause friction and irritation over skin areas requiring protection, and reduce freedom of movement. Additionally, it is bulky and unattractive, and as with most sports, styling and looks are important. There is need for functional and protective clothing that will be worn by bicyclists.